Waluigi
Waluigi is Wario's anorexic little brother (also known as the Wicked Witch of the Waa) who has repeatedly been convicted of criminal stupidity. A Waluigi is also a bad-tasting and often poisonous kind of English Muffin. Waluigi thinks that he is cool, suave, and attractive, but he is really ugly and annoying and doesn't know how to write an L (he writes it Γ). Nobody likes him, and he constantly whines about it. So far, Waluigi has only appeared in crappy sports shames, but he was also the damsel in distress in Super Mario 128 . Because Waluigi was busy wearing a dress due to his clothing haven been stolen, he was mistaken for Peach and placed in the role. He also had his own shame, Super Waluigi World which sucked incredibly. He is also part of the Supreme Golden Ace Invasion Organization and is the ninth boss to join chronologically. Waluigi is the fifteenth member to join the Quintessential Elemental Emperor Invasion Organization in general chronologically and is the third member in the Earth Group. Creation During the Videogame War, Luigi's primary enemies were Queen and King Boo. But, following their defeat, Luigi was in need of a new nemesis. So, the videogame designers created Waluigi, in an attempt to give Luigi a super-cool foe. However, they failed horribly. The designers tried to get rid of Waluigi by putting him in the trash can, but he came back out. They had no choice. They were now stuck with Waluigi, an uncool, tall, clunky loser in desperate need of deoderant. Biography Birth Waluigi was reported to be the oldest baby ever born, and was birthed at the age of 50 years old. However, the doctors injected him with medicine that made his body a baby except for his head. His brother Wario also colored his nose pink with a marker. Childhood As a child, Waluigi spent most of his life locked in a cold, dark room with no one to talk to. His parents were strict army soldiers who never let him leave the house, placed him on a bread and water diet, and gave him zero freedom priveleges. Because of this, he became skinnier than Nicole Richie and even more paler than an Olsen Twin. Scared as a child, Waluigi escaped the first chance he got. He ran away to Nintendo's headquarters in Albequerque, where they made him a videogame star. Mr. Γ When Waluigi found out Luigibecae cool when he became Mr.L, Waluigi got jealous, and jumped into the vortex that made Mr. L to become Mr. Γ. As Mr. Γ he is cooler tha he normally is, aswell as eviler. He makes his minions using the Wa-energy that powers the Wa-machine. The -10 UnDollar Waluigi is constantly trying to cheat at everything, even money. He was always making things worth -10 UnDollars, so he got 10 UnDollars every time he bought something. Because of this, the -10 UnDollar was invented so he couldn't cheat them out of money. As it wouldn't have been created if it weren't for him, his face was put on it in his honour. Other info that nobody cares about Waluigi is friends with Wario and WaPeach. He used the Wa-Machine to make WaWaluigi. Waweegee and WaGuiyii are Fakegee versions of him. He also made a giant robot of himself which throws BOMBS. Death In 2011, He killed himself after going on Deviantart and seeing R34 drawings of him and Toadette. Category:Guys Category:Wa-guys Category:Weirdos Category:Haters Category:Freaks Category:Weak guys Category:Idiots Category:N00bs Category:Maniacs Category:Food Category:Dangerous Food Category:Thin people Category:Characters involved with The Final Boss of the Internet Category:Dead guys Category:Shame Characters Category:Supreme Golden Ace Invasion Organization members Category:Quintessential Elemental Emperor Invasion Organization members Category:Elementals Category:Elemental Emperor Earth Group members Category:Terrorists Category:Evil